


Made of Love

by hannibal_rises



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, they have pokemon and it's all really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_rises/pseuds/hannibal_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble where everyone lives but the clone wars still happens and there are Pokemon.<br/>And Obi-Wan never evolved his Eevee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed some happy and really like Pokemon and I'm sorry but Sylveon is a bEAST

The battle wasn’t going at all like it had been planned, almost as soon as they had step foot on the planet, everything went to shit. “Sir! The east path is completely blocked, the Seps. blew the damn buildings into the atmosphere, there’s too much rubble to get through.” 

Obi-Wan cursed at Cody’s announcement and turned his head sharply, hand already on his lightsaber as he heard blaster fire from the south. “Then we have to make our way around to the rendezvous point through the north. It will about double our time, but we have to keep moving. We’re not getting any backup until the blockade is brought down.” He said, letting out a high whistle. With a small cry of “Eevee!”, his Eevee hopped up next to him and circled around his ankles before they took off together.

* * *

There was blood dripping down his face from where the droids had managed to pull another building down around his ears, but they were holding… for now. It took twice as long to get to the rendezvous point than intended, but it seemed that there was as much difficulty in orbit as on the surface. There was no back up, and no sign of it coming any time soon. “Sir. A second wave.” Cody warned, exhaustion weighing his words. 

Obi-Wan looked to the commander and smiled, clasping the man on the shoulder. “Thank you, Cody. Do we still have a squad up top?”

“Yes sir, I have them moving to create a stronger defense.” Cody continued, looking down to his General’s Eevee as it looked up to them with concerned eyes. The dust and grime covered the pokemon as much as it covered the humans. “It seems your pup is worried. Should I call med?”

“I’m fine.” Obi-Wan said, giving Eevee a look, who only opened it’s mouth and let out a concerned noise. “Come on Eve. Our boys need us.” He said, turning and moving toward where he could already begin hearing the blaster fire. Eevee followed him, a determined look on his face that matched his human’s.

* * *

“Bring us down over to the north of the rendezvous point.” Qui-Gon said, trying to ignore just how cramped the transport always got with Anakin and his Arcaninne. Two fire type pokemon who were wound up and ready to destroy managed to make even the clones restless in such cramped quarters. Both his Ninetales and his ex-padawan’s Arcaninne had also become protective over Obi-Wan as well as his Eevee, who even to this day remained unevolved despite the many crystals offered to the now Jedi Master to let him grow stronger. Or at least develop a special ability. 

The transport shook with sudden blaster fire and tore Qui-Gon from his thoughts. “Sir, the closest we can get is two kliks north.”

“Good enough.” Qui-Gon said, reaching down to run his fingers through Ninetail’s fur, feeling her lean her head into his palm.  

When they managed to land, Ninetales and Arcaninne managed to leap out before the clones or Jedi, posed ready to attack. “Anakin. Take your squads to flank the Seps three kilks east. Drez and I will be doing the same to the west. We need to get to Obi-Wan and the 212th as soon as possible, as we don’t know how long they’ll be able to hold.” Qui-Gon said, watching his ex-padawan nod firmly. 

“Time to save my padawan-brother.” Anakin said with a grin. “Come on Arc. Let’s beat Qui and Ninny to the real fun.” He said, already on the move with his massive fire-dog. 

Rolling his eyes, Qui-Gon moved as well, sensing a warning for swiftness in the force. The 212th wasn’t going to be able to hold much longer…

* * *

Obi-Wan just managed to deflect a blaster shot from Eevee, who was growing tired already. In fact, they all were, but there was no strategic way to draw back. They were either going to hold there, or all fall trying. “Eve! Fall back for now.” He said, looking to his pokemon for a short moment. 

Eevee made a noise in the negative, proving his point by taking down a pair of droids before dropping back to behind the protection of Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. “Eve, I need you. I can’t risk you here. Please.” Obi-Wan tried again, his concern for his dearest friend bleeding into the force, but never would he dare use force compulsion on his pokemon.

Eevee just shook his head, standing firm at his Jedi’s side. Through the force, Obi-Wan could feel the answer, as close to Basic as Eevee ever managed as a normal type pokemon. _Will not leave my Obi._

There was a beat of eye contact before Obi-Wan reluctantly sighed. “Then you will watch my back while we hold here. Do not go into their lines again.” Obi-Wan could see Eevee’s small head nod before they pressed on.

Not twenty standard minutes passed, but somehow Obi-Wan and Eevee managed to find themselves cornered with Cody and twenty other 212th clones. The only sound Obi-Wan could process where the sounds of his heavy breath, and of the clank of battle droids surrounding them. There was still the hope of the other clones they had been separated from, but Obi-Wan tried his best to tap into what was left of his energy reserves, hoping to the force that it would be enough to save them. “ Motir ca’tra nau tracinya.” He cried, loud enough for every clone to hear.

“Vode an!” Was the unanimous chorus of answering cries before blaster fire filled the air again.

They fought with the last of their energy until a shot landed just below Obi-Wan’s armor, bringing the Jedi to his knees. Damn did that burn. If he hadn’t partially deflected the bolt, he wouldn’t have survived. Looking up, he saw Eevee growling up at a circle of droids in front of him. “Eevee…” He managed to grunt out, making to stand again.

“Surrender, Jedi scum.” One droid spoke up, only to back up when Eevee made ready to pounce. “C-Call your pet off! We’ll shoot it!”

“Eevee.” He repeated, voice closer to a growl before using the force to firmly push the droids back into a clattering pile. As his vision blurred, Obi-Wan barely caught himself before toppling onto his face.

“-vee!” Eevee jumped up to Obi-Wan, looking to him with worry and tears in his dark eyes. 

“Eevee. Always there to protect me.” Obi-Wan said fondly, reaching out to pet his pokemon’s jaw. “If only I could have kept you out of all of this… kept you safe.” The sound of blaster shots filled the air again as the clones covered them, droids returning. 

The sound of two great roars came as two large pokemon landed just in front of the pair, one on either side of the Jedi and Pokemon. Arcaninne and Ninetales growled at the approaching droids, fire licking out from between their teeth as the pair made ready to defend their friends- but Obi-Wan didn’t notice. His eyes glued to the pokemon, pressing his head into his Jedi’s hand.

Eevee had begun glowing with that all familiar blue light of evolution. A tendril of that blue reached out and curled around Obi-Wan’s arm, and the warmth and rightness fed him energy through the force. Anakin had told him once, what it was like to feel when your pokemon evolved, especially one you had bonded with so clearly… but words were nothing in comparison to the experience. It was like the force filled them both with strength and possibility, but as the blue light faded, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but grin at the white and pink pokemon who looked up to him, bright blue eyes smiling. “I didn’t know you could evolve with affection, Eve.” He admitted, letting out a small laugh as Eve pressed his nose against Obi-Wan’s in imitation of an affectionate kiss.

But like that, the moment was over, and Sylveon turned his back to his Jedi, protective energy swelling in the force as he almost reluctantly released Obi-Wan’s arm and jumped between Arc and Ninny. With another nimble hop, Sylveon wrapped his feelers around each other, blue light forming around them for a moment before spreading them out wide, sharp wind pushing and pulling the droids, ripping them apart without pause.

“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon called out, sliding into place next to his ex-padawan, looking to him with concern, but pausing as he saw the man grinning. “Obi-”

“Evolution through friendship.” Obi-Wan said simply, making Qui-Gon follow his gaze, looking to the pokemon who stood between his and Anakin’s. The evolution was about two feet taller than the Eevee they had grown used to, and it attacked more ruthlessly. As another line of droids approached, and fire licked from Arcaninne and Ninetale’s mouths, a pink orb formed from Sylveon’s, the three attacking in time. Qui-Gon watched in proud awe as Obi-Wan slumped against him, unconscious. 

* * *

When Obi-Wan woke, it was with the smell of bacta in his sinuses and a comforting weight on his chest. Opening his eyes slowly, he was met with the view of Sylveon, chin on his paws, blinking slowly. A smile spread across Obi-Wan’s lips as Sylveon reached out with one of his feelers and gently touched his forehead. _Welcome back, my Obi._

_Hello E-… Now, now, what do I call you now?_

“-Veon!” Sylveon purred out, snuggling his face under Obi-Wan’s bearded chin. _Thank you, my Obi._

_For what, Veon?_

_For loving me as me._

_Now Veon, I will love you no matter what you are._ Obi-Wan reached up and gently pet his Sylveon on the head, smiling at the purring coo he received both verbally and in the force. _Your ability to speak to me has improved._

 _Fairy type._ Veon explained, carefully removing himself from his Jedi’s chest. _Your Qui is coming. He missed you._

A flush crossed Obi-Wan’s face as Veon gently wrapped a feeler around his arm. _Go lay on Arc, Veon._

_I fully intend to._

The door slid open revealing Qui-Gon, hair loose from his usual half-tail, tunics rumpled but clean. “Obi-Wan! You’re awake.”

“Qui-Gon…” Obi-Wan said, slowly sitting up as Veon trilled in amusement before darting out of the room. “How long was I out?”

“A full cycle. We suspected it had a bit more to do with Eve’s evolution.” Qui-Gon said, letting himself into the room, sitting on the bed once Obi-Wan was sitting up. “He’s only the fourth recorded Sylveon evolution. It seems that time has forgotten Eevees can evolve with friendship.”

“Fairy type, evidently.” Obi-Wan said, running a hand over his beard and pulling out the occasional white hair left from Vion’s affection. At Qui-Gon’s inquisitive expression, Obi-Wan spoke again. “Vion’s ability to communicate has grown much stronger. Only a little choppier than a psychic type’s skill. He explained it to me before you got here.”

Qui-Gon nodded and looked to his hands. “Cody made the report of the ground attack. We hadn’t known it was so bad… Either Anakin or I should have…”

“None of that, Master Jinn.” Obi-Wan said firmly, brow raised at the man who only mirrored the expression. “There was no way of knowing the ground forces were so strong, and with things as they were, we came out much better than even I expected. It is past, and all we can do is use the information for the future.”

Qui-Gon let himself smile and return his gaze to his lap. “You are often a much wiser man than I, Obi-Wan.” He admitted quietly. “This war is taking so much from us all. You and Sylveon are a bright reminder for us all now.”

“Reminder?”

“That our compassion is a strength. That friendship, affection, support, and love are our strengths that keep us with the light, and the light with us.” Qui-Gon said, looking to Obi-Wan again. “Seeing you on that battlefield, hunched over Eve… For a moment I thought I may have lost my light. It’s been far too many a time I’ve heard of or seen you injured but still fighting like a blazing fire in the force, but there… unable to protect Eve more than trying to be a shield over him… I thought I had finally lost you.”

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment, feeling like he were drowning in the depths of Qui-Gon’s eyes, unable to look away. “Qui-Gon…” He managed to force out. “You will not loose me on some backwater planet during this war.” He said, taking the larger man’s hands, and looking to them. “Your hands are cold… How is that even possible, you have a kriffing fire pokemon.”

Qui-Gon managed out a laugh, ducking down to capture Obi-Wan’s lips in his. Once they broke apart, the pair was laughing, Qui-Gon’s hand moving to cup Obi-Wan’s cheek and pull the man into another kiss. 

* * *

Outside the door, three pokemon piled and blocked the hallway effectively, the two fire types making the perfect circle for the lounging eeveelution, who trilled in amusement, basking in the affection that rolled under the door and radiated from the other pokemon.


End file.
